Sugar Rush
by Riley4
Summary: What would have happened in Band Candy if Jenny had been alive!
1. Default Chapter

Sugar Rush  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: - NC-17  
  
Genre: - Episode Related. Romance. Humour.  
  
Pairings: - Jenny/Giles.   
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this. Any original ideas however are mine.  
  
Distribution: - Please ask first.  
  
Feedback: - Kind comments are always welcome.  
  
Summary: - What would have happened in Band Candy if Jenny had been alive!  
  
Note: - This is my version of Band Candy from the perspective that Jenny is still alive. Some of the dialogue are taken from the episode, as are some of the scenes, and they are played around with by me. This was first posted to my list Ms.Calendar's Group. And this fic is dedicated to Mel and Laurie for all of their encouragement while I wrote this.  
  
Loaded with candy bars, Jenny walked into the school library after school. Upon seeing her, Xander sprang up from the table. "Hey, Ms. Calendar, wanna buy som..."  
  
"Forget it Xander. If you want me to buy some candy, I've already had to buy candy from all of the students in my classes today. I'm gonna be eating it until the expirary date at this rate. And if I buy any more, I'm gonna turn into a fat lump."  
  
"But fat is in this year," Xander persisted.  
  
"Tell that to Rupert when I've ate all this candy."  
  
"I'd still find you beautiful, fat or thin," Giles said and smiled affectionately at her.  
  
"Thanks, but you know, you could have backed me up here, and then told me that in private!"  
  
"Ah! Sorry."  
  
"So, you'll buy some then?" Xander looked hopefully at her.  
  
Jenny shook her head. "No. But I'm sure Rupert will!"  
  
"Er, I've already bought 20 bars from Buffy. And surprisingly I seem to have mislaid my wallet."  
  
Xander gave a resigned sigh and unwrapped one of the bars. "Guess I'll have to eat my way through them then!"  
  
The next day  
  
Buffy, Cordelia, Willow and Xander were all sat in study hall waiting for the teacher to arrive. Cordelia gave an impatient sigh. "I heard that there's this secret rule that if a teacher is more than ten minutes late, we can all leave?"   
  
"It's Giles' turn to watch study hall, he'll be here. He's alergic to late," Buffy reminded her.  
  
"It seems to be a thing today with teachers not turning up," Willow said. "Ms. Calendar didn't show up for any of her classes today. Principle Snyder asked me to cover for a few of them."  
  
"Yeah, but that's nothing new," Buffy said. "She's probably doing an errand or something, like usual."  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Willow didn't sound convinced. "But she's always let me know the day before and asked me to cover."  
  
"I wouldn't worry Will. She probably just forgot," Buffy gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Where is Giles already? I'm bored and he isn't here to give me credit for it!" Cordelia moaned.  
  
"Hey, does anyone else think it's suspect that neither Ms. Calendar or Giles has showed up today?" Xander asked.  
  
They all exchanged glances. Buffy pulled a face. "I suppose they could be. . .well. . .you know. . ."  
  
"But what if something's happened to them?" Willow asked concerned.  
  
"I guess I could go check on Giles after school!"  
  
Later that day  
  
Buffy and Willow walked down the steps to Giles' apartment. Reaching the door, Buffy tried it. Finding it unlocked, she started to push it open. Willow grabbed her arm. "Don't you think we should, you know, knock first?"  
  
"What, and alert any potential intruder? Nah." Ignoring Willow's suggestion, she pushed the door open. Slowly, Buffy and Willow entered the apartment.  
  
Giles was stood beside his music system, dressed in some tight fitting blue jeans, and a white T-shirt. He was wearing an earring and his hair was all ruffled up. "Buffy!"  
  
Buffy and Willow stared at him and then at Jenny, who was sat on his sofa. Jenny quickly stood and shoved a bottle of alcohol behind her back. She was dressed in a low cut red camisole, black mini skirt and knee-length black leather boots.  
  
"Did you want something Buffy?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Er, we just wanted to see if you were both all right, seeing as you didn't show up at school today."  
  
"Yup, we're fine," Jenny said.  
  
"You're sure?" Buffy raised her eyebrows and looked again at her Watcher, who was lighting two cigarettes in his mouth.   
  
He handed one over to Jenny and then said, "Look, we're sure. Now if you don't mind, we want to be on our own." He moved over to Jenny and squeezed her backside. "Here, why don't you take that heap of junk that's parked outside!" He tossed Buffy the car-keys.  
  
Buffy caught them and just stared at the keys in her hand and then up at her Watcher.   
  
"Yeah, I can't believe you bought such a loser-machine," Jenny teased.  
  
"Well, tell me," he kissed her neck, "What kind of car turns you on?"  
  
"Okay, we're outta here!" Buffy said, and grabbing Willow's arm, dragged a semi-shocked Willow out of the apartment. Once outside Buffy asked. "What the hell's going on?" Willow shook her head. "Ookay, this is more than weird. We have to figure out what's going on." 


	2. Sugar Rush p2

"Maybe they're having a mid-life crisis?" Willow suggested. "You know, you hear about them!"   
  
"You think so?" Buffy asked. Willow shrugged. "Maybe you're right!" Buffy shook her head. "Nah. Remember the way the other teachers were acting today? This has hellmouth written all over it."  
  
"Well, shall we see if it's just the teachers or other adults?"  
  
"Good idea." Buffy looked at the keys in her hand. "We could take Giles' car and cruise the streets and find out. It might be quicker to walk, but well, it is drivies."  
  
After cruising the streets for awhile and seeing that it wasn't just the teachers that were affected, they decided to go and get Oz and then the rest of the gang. They headed over to the Bronze first, as Oz and his band were playing there.  
  
In the Bronze, Buffy and Willow were confronted with a terrifiying sight. The Bronze was full with adults, only they weren't acting like adults. They were not only behaving like teenagers, but were dressed like teenagers, very unflattering. Pushing their way through the partying adults, Buffy and Willow made their way towards the stage were Oz was playing.   
  
All of a sudden, the stage was taken over by some drunken adults. They grabbed the microphone and started singing dirty sailor songs. Oz and his band fled the stage as the male adults started to strip off their shirts. "Urgh. . .will they put their shirts back on!" Buffy grimaced. Willow covered her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Oz asked Buffy and Willow.  
  
"I don't know, but this is. . .this is waaay scary," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh my God? Is that. . .is that Giles and Ms Calendar?" Willow pointed with eyes wide, towards two adults dirty dancing up on the stage. The crowd below started to go wild, whooping and clapping, geering both of the adults on, who sure enough were Jenny and Giles. Buffy, Oz and Willow watched in horror, as Jenny and Giles bumped and grinded together on stage. Then Jenny grabbed a bottle of alcohol from a nearby man and started pouring it into Giles' mouth and then kissed him, drinking some of the alcohol from his mouth. Giles took the bottle off Jenny and poured the alcohol over Jenny's chest, dipping his head to lap it up. Buffy gawped as her mother got up on stage and tried to join in with Jenny and Giles.   
  
"What the bloody hell do you want?" Giles asked Joyce.  
  
"I thought maybe we could you know, hang out," Joyce said.  
  
"Ripper and I are busy, fuck off," Jenny said and stared Joyce out. "Why don't you go to someone more in your league, Snyder maybe!" Ripper just laughed at Joyce and went on licking the alcohol off Jenny.   
  
Smiling in victory, Jenny snatched the bottle of alcohol off Joyce, who looking upset, moved off into the crowd. Ripper picked Jenny up and spun around in a circle with her, while she lay back, supported by his hands, and poured the contents of the bottle into the mouths of the crowd that had gathered around them.  
  
"That's enough, I'm stopping this," Buffy vowed and ran towards the stage.  
  
Meanwhile, the males were going wild, cheering Giles on and one of them tried to grab Jenny. Ripper wasn't having any of that, and placing Jenny on her feet, he got hold of the man by the throat, who turned out to be Principle Snyder, and punched him on the nose. Buffy reached Giles at that moment and took hold of both Jenny and Giles' arm, dragging them away.   
  
"Hey get off me!" Ripper growled at Buffy. "And get off Jenny, before I punch you too."  
  
"Oh really. Think about it Giles, I'm the Slayer. Do you really wanna try it?" Giles seemed to reconsider. Buffy took this opportunity to drag them both outside. Willow and Oz followed. Buffy stood in front of Jenny and Giles with her arms crossed. "What do you think you're doing? What was all that about?"  
  
"None of your God damn business," Giles pointed his finger in her face, "Now piss off."  
  
Jenny lit up a cigarette, puffed on it and then handed it to Giles. Before he could put it in his mouth, Buffy snatched it, threw it to the ground and stamped on it. Giles glared at her. Buffy glared back. "You two are going home."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jenny stepped forward towards Buffy. "We're not going anywhere, except back in there." Jenny pointed to the Bronze.  
  
Wanting to defuse the situation, Willow stepped in between Jenny and Buffy. "Er, Ms. Calendar, I really think it's for the best if you and Giles you know, go home. Something's going on and. . ."  
  
"You need to let your hair down Willow," Jenny butted in. "Come on Willow, why don't you come inside with us and try some cocktails!" Jenny linked her arm through Willow's.  
  
"I. . .I'm not old enough to drink alcohol yet. And I really don't think you should have any more either."  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes and let go of Willow. Moving to Giles, she said, "God! Can you believe this! She so needs to loosen up." Giles put his hands on Jenny's waist and smirked at Willow.  
  
"Urm, what about your mum, Buffy?" Oz reminded.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'd better go get her. You two stay and watch these. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
When Buffy was out of sight, Giles took hold of Jenny's hand and they both ran off. Willow and Oz took off after them.   
  
Rounding a corner, Jenny stopped in front of a red sports car. "That's cool."  
  
"You fancy it?"  
  
"Yeah. You gonna get it for me?"  
  
"Damn right I am." Ripper picked up a trash can and smashed the window. Ignoring the alarm, he unlocked the doors and he and Jenny quickly got in.   
  
Willow and Oz arrived just as Ripper was hot-wiring the car. Willow was ready to try and intervene, but Oz held her back. "Don't. You'll only get hurt. Let's go back and get Buffy."  
  
It was ten minutes later when they found Buffy with her mum and a wimpering Snyder. "Where's Giles and Ms. Calendar?"  
  
Willow and Oz looked guiltily at each other. "Er, they ran off," Willow said.  
  
"Well, why didn't you follow them and bring them back?"  
  
"We tried, but they er. . ." Willow trailed off, not wanting to tell Buffy the rest.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Oz stepped in and said, "Giles broke into a red sports car that Ms. Calendar liked, hot wired it and they took off." 


	3. Sugar Rush p3

"Giles stole a car?" Willow and Oz nodded. "No way! You've got to be kidding!" Seeing the look on Willow's face, Buffy realised they weren't joking. "Oh, this is just great. Look, Willow, Oz, will you take my mum home and then get Xander and Cordelia and go to the library, see what you can find? I'm going with rat boy here, to a warehouse he says the candy was sent from."  
  
Meanwhile, Jenny and Ripper had just been chased by a Police car. Ripper realised they were nearly out of petrol and so they both left the car and started to run for it. The police car blocked their way and the policeman got out of his car, pointing his gun at them.  
  
"Ooh, copper's got a gun. You'll never use it though mate," Ripper taunted.  
  
"Put your hands up and stay where you are."  
  
Ripper ignored the policeman and sauntered nearer to him. "What? Are you gonna tie me up officer?" Jenny teased and laughed. This diverted the policeman long enough for Ripper to headbutt him and disarm him.  
  
Looking down at the unconscious policeman, Ripper said, "Told him he'd never use it."  
  
Swaying her hips, Jenny slowly walked over to Ripper. "Ooh, are you gonna tie me up?"  
  
Ripper bent down and took the handcuffs from the unconscious policeman. Standing back up, he dangled them in front of Jenny. Looking deep into her eyes, he backed her up onto the bonnet of the policecar. Kissing her lips, he pushed her down into a lying postion and took hold of her wrists. He snapped the handcuffs on her and looped her arms around his neck. "There. Now you're exactly where I want you." Smiling down at her, he started to kiss her, his hands roaming over her body.   
  
His hands pushed up her red camisole top. He raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. "No bra. I thought you weren't wearing one." She smiled up at him and he quickly captured her lips with his.  
  
Ripper brought one hand up to run through her dark hair and cup her face while he kissed her, the other massaged her breasts. Jenny let out a moan of pleasure into his mouth. Ripper broke off the kiss to increase the attention to her breasts. Kissing his way down her neck, he made his way to her breasts. Taking each breast in turn, he tenderly licked it before roughly taking it into his mouth, teasing the nipple with his teeth. Jenny moaned again, and called out his name. He looked up at her flushed face and his desire peaked even more. Claiming her mouth again, his hands moulded her breasts.   
  
When he broke off the kiss, to lick her earlobe, Jenny gasped, "Take off your pants."  
  
Ripper looked down at her. "Who's giving the orders here? You're the one handcuffed." Jenny moved her knee and rubbed it against his erect penis. As he gasped, she raised her brow giving him a look that said, 'guess who's in charge! Me.' Complying, Ripper tore off his pants in a hurry and Jenny wrapped her legs around him.   
  
Ripper ran his hands along her thighs, and then underneath her, giving her backside a squeeze. He then pulled her legs from around him, and pushing her skirt up, pulled her thong off. Slipping out from her handcuffed arms, he placed at kiss at the back of each knee. Taking each leg in between his hands, he licked his way up her thigh from her boots. His mouth continued up to place butterfly kisses on her stomach, while one hand went back up to stroke her breasts, and his other slipped in between her legs. Jenny gasped as his fingers caught hold of her corkscrew earring that pierced her clitoris. Kissing his way up to her breasts and then her mouth, he played with her earring; rolling it between his fingers and gently tugging on it, causing wild sensations to ripple through Jenny's body. Jenny was gasping and panting as her orgasm ripped through her.   
  
Ripper moved both of his hands up to cup her face gently and place calming kisses over her face. When her breathing had calmed down, he kissed her on the lips and she opened her mouth to him. Feeling him press himself against her, she felt herself stirring again. Ripper couldn't hold back any longer as she ran her right leg along his, and he thrust himself inside of her. They both let out a deep groan. Jenny wrapped her legs around him, her arms once again looped around his neck. Ripper supported her head, while he made love to her on the hood of the police car.   
  
Feeling herself begin to climax again, Jenny sucked on Ripper's tongue. They both came together and called out their release.   
  
They lay together for a few moments, getting their breath back. When they heard the policeman starting to stir, Ripper handed Jenny her clothes and started to put his own clothes back on. "Er, Ripper, keys?" Jenny held out her arms to him. "I can't get dressed with my hands tied."  
  
Appreciatively looking over her body, Ripper took her in his arms and kissed her. "What if I can't find them?" he teased.  
  
"You'd better." Jenny gave him a hard look and he went over to search the policeman.   
  
"Got it." He pulled the keys out of the pocket of the policeman. Ripper quickly undid the handcuffs and then he tenderly massaged Jenny's wrists.  
  
After she had pulled her meagre clothes on, Jenny reached out to Ripper and pulled him to her, kissing him briefly but passionately. Pulling away, she grinned at him and he grinned back, showing his cute dimple. Looking down at the policeman, who was starting to open his eyes, Jenny said, "Let's get outta here." As an afterthought, Jenny hooked the handcuffs in the back of her skirt waistband.   
  
Ripper laughed. "We'll make good use of those." He pocketed the keys and took hold of Jenny's hand. The couple ran off together before the policeman was fully awake.  
  
It took Buffy ages to reach the warehouse in Giles' car. It really would be quicker to walk, but she didn't want to abandon Giles' car. And to top it off, Snyder couldn't quite remember where the warehouse actually was.   
  
Buffy pulled up at the correct warehouse, just as Jenny and Ripper arrived. When they saw Buffy and Snyder, Jenny and Ripper tried to dodge out of their way. Buffy caught up with them and took hold of Giles' arm. Ripper spun around and glared at Buffy. "I thought I told you to piss off!" He pointed to his car. "And take that pile of junk with you and ditch it somewhere so I can claim on the bloody insurance."  
  
"I didn't think you needed the insurance, I thought you were quite happy to steal a car!" Buffy countered.  
  
"Come on Ripper, I'm hungry. I thought we were gonna get some candy!" Jenny said and tugged on his hand.   
  
Turning his back on Buffy and Snyder, Ripper led Jenny off towards where the candy bars where being thrown to the crowd outside the warehouse. Buffy followed quick on their heels. She took hold of Giles' arm again, forcing him to stop walking. "Get the fuck off me before I plant one on your nose," Ripper snarled, making a fist.  
  
"Giles, take Ms. Calendar with you and GO HOME."  
  
"No," Jenny placed her hands on her hips. "Ripper's gonna get me some candy first."  
  
Ripper nodded at Jenny's words and taking hold of her hand again, he tried to walk off. Buffy grabbed him by the shoulder and spun them both around to face her. "I said GO HOME."  
  
"Now you listen to me, I'm your Watcher and you do what I tell you, so sod off." 


	4. Sugar Rush p4

"I don't have time for this. If you won't go home, you'll have to come with me so I can keep an eye on you." Buffy took hold of Jenny's wrist this time and started to walk off, dragging Jenny with her. Keeping hold of Jenny's other hand, Ripper followed, shouting abuse at Buffy. Snyder tagged along behind.  
  
In the warehouse, Buffy let go of Jenny's wrist when she saw Ethan Rayne. Rushing off after Ethan, Buffy and Ripper left Jenny and Snyder behind. While they waited for them to come back, Jenny and Snyder perched themselves on a desk and ate a candy bar.  
  
"So are you two kinda like em going steady?" Snyder asked Jenny, between bites of his candy bar.  
  
Jenny looked at him sideways, then with a mischievous look on her face, she jumped off the table. Moving to stand in front of Snyder, she purred, "Why? Do you fancy some?" Snyder gulped. Jenny laughed and shoved her candy bar in his mouth. "You couldn't handle me." Smirking at him, she walked off. Snyder looked after Jenny wistfully.  
  
Just then Buffy and Ripper came back, with a bloody nosed Ethan. Jenny went over to Ripper and ran her hands over his chest, while kissing him. He in turn, held the back of her head with one hand and her backside with the other. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut. "Could you two just stop that for a minute! Giles, watch Ethan while I phone Willow."  
  
After Buffy had spoken to Willow and got the information they needed, she turned to the others and said, "Find something to tie him up with." She was referring to Ethan. Jenny reached behind herself and unhooked the handcuffs, holding them out to Buffy, who looked from Jenny to Giles and grimaced. "Never tell me." Jenny and Ripper exchanged large smiles.  
  
At the hospital, they arrived too late and discovered the babies had been taken. After Giles remembered who the demon was, they decided to head for the sewers. "The sewers?" Jenny pulled a face of digust. "I am not getting these boots trashed."  
  
Ripper looked her over and grinned. "Yeah, and what sexy boots they are too." Jenny laughed and they both started to kiss again.  
  
"Guys stop it!" Buffy pleaded. "You guys are wigging me out."  
  
"I don't think we all need to go to the sewers," Snyder said. "I could stay here with Jenny!"  
  
Ripper stopped kissing Jenny and glared over at Snyder. "What? Are you hitting on my girl?"  
  
"N-n-no."  
  
"Yeah you are. Either that or you're scared to go into the sewers? Which is it?" Ripper's mouth turned up into a cruel grin and he laughed in Snyder's face. "It's both ain't it? Hear that Jenny? The big wuss is scared of the sewers." Ripper laughed again and Jenny joined in. "You don't stand a chance with my girl. She only goes for real men."  
  
"Right, that's enough," Buffy cut in. "Snyder you can go home. Giles you're coming with me. Ms. Calendar, make your mind up, are you coming with us or not?"  
  
"Sure." Jenny nodded. "I've got more balls than he's got." She indicated to Snyder and smirked.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Buffy led the way out of the hospital.  
  
In the sewers they located the kidnapped babies. While Buffy and Giles fought the vampires off and then the demon, Jenny moved the babies out of the way and throughout the fighting kept them out of harms way. Knowing that Jenny was there and watching, Ripper tried on his bravado, almost getting himself killed by the demon. Thankfully, Buffy stepped in and set the demon on fire, killing it.   
  
The demon now gone, Jenny rushed over to Ripper and after helping him to his feet, gave him a long hug. When it looked like they were going to kiss, Buffy interrupted, "Guys we should get these kids back now." Reluctantly pulling away from each other's embrace, Jenny and Ripper helped Buffy return the children to the hospital.  
  
After the children had been returned, Buffy, Jenny and Giles slipped unnoticed out of the hospital. "Now you two are going home," Buffy ordered as she unlocked Giles' car. Jenny and Ripper exchanged lustful glances. Shaking her head, Buffy added, "On your OWN," as she pushed Giles into the back seat and steered Jenny around to the front passenger seat.   
  
"Hey!" Ripper protested. "It's my car, I'm bloody driving."   
  
Finishing seating Jenny, Buffy went around the car to face Ripper who was getting out of the backseat and climbing into the front seat. She took hold of him by the scruff of his neck, and propelled him once again into the back seat. Ripper swore repeatedly at her. "Fine. Sulk. But I'm not arguing. I have the keys and I'm driving. And marvel at the fact that I think it's safer for ME to drive than either of you at the moment!" Buffy turned the key in the ignition and the car spluttered to life. Jerkily, she drove them towards Jenny's apartment.  
  
"Why are you going this way? I'm staying at Ripper's tonight," Jenny told Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, turn the bloody car around," Ripper shouted from the backseat.  
  
"Not gonna happen. I'm taking Ms. Calendar to her home and then I'm taking you to yours Giles. Once the effects of the candy wears off, you can do what you like, but until then, I'm keeping you both seperated. You're a bad influence on each other."  
  
Jenny looked over at Buffy like a rebellious teenager. "Who the hell do you think you are? My mother?" Buffy just let out a deep sigh and shook her head.   
  
Buffy pulled up in front of Jenny's apartment. "Okay, Ms. Calendar, we'll wait here until you get inside."  
  
Jenny turned and smiled smugly at Buffy. "Well, you're gonna have a long wait. I haven't got my keys. They're at Ripper's." From the backseat Ripper started to laugh. Buffy stared in annoyance from Jenny to Giles.  
  
"Fine. Then we'll go to Giles', drop him off and get your keys and I'll bring you back here then."  
  
"Or, you could just leave me at Ripper's! Saves you going to all of the trouble of coming back here again."  
  
"Oh no. It's no trouble at all. I'm bringing you back here. I don't trust you two together at the moment. I don't wanna have to come and bail you out of jail." Jenny gave Buffy a dagger look, then slumped back in her seat and sulked. Ripper just kept glaring at Buffy in the rearview mirror.  
  
The journey to Giles' was silent. Before Buffy could tell Jenny to stay in the car, Jenny had already got out. Ripper quickly followed. Buffy slammed the car door and not bothering to lock it, went after them. Quickly reaching them both, Buffy seperated them and keeping a firm hold of Jenny went into Giles' apartment after him. "You," Buffy said to Jenny, "Get your keys." Buffy temporarily let go of Jenny. Turning to Giles, she said, "And you, go to bed."  
  
"That's it. I've had enough of you sticking your bloody nose in," Giles pointed at Buffy. "This is my home, now get out."  
  
While this exchange was going on, Jenny had collected her keys and was now hiding them under the sofa. "You know what, I agree," Buffy said to a surprised Giles. Turning to Jenny, Buffy said, "Nice try. But you forget I'm the Slayer." Quickly walking over to the sofa, Buffy retrieved Jenny's keys and getting hold of Jenny, literally shoved her out of the apartment. Giles tried to go after them, but Buffy turned angrily to him, "Giles, I'm warning you, Watcher or no Watcher, BACK OFF." This seemed to persuade Giles to behave and stay in his apartment.  
  
Buffy finally managed to get Jenny home safely. Once she'd seen a sulky Jenny inside, Buffy drove off in Giles' car. Still not trusting Giles to stay at home, Buffy decided to not take his car back tonight as she was going to do, but instead take the car to her home and then give it to Giles first thing in the morning.   
  
The Next Day  
  
Buffy knocked on Giles' door. An extremly groggy Giles finally answered the door. He visibly cringed when he saw her. "Buffy!"  
  
"Morning Giles. I see you're hung-over!"  
  
"Erm, I, er have to get ready for work. I'll see you later at school."  
  
Buffy put her hand on the door, stopping him from closing it. "Don't worry Giles, you're welcome for my baby sitting you last night."  
  
Giles gave Buffy a hard look. "That was not my fault. If I remember corrrectly I was under the influence of. . ."  
  
"Alcohol!"  
  
"A spell. Now, if you've quite finished having your fun, I'm going to finish getting dressed."  
  
"You might want your car keys!" She handed them to him. Smiling at Giles' embarrassment, Buffy turned around and with a springy step, walked away.  
  
Later At School  
  
The Scooby Gang were gleefully teasing Giles in the corridor, when Ms. Calendar rounded the corner. She stopped as soon as she saw them and attempted to turn around and go back the way she had come. The Scooby Gang weren't going to let her off that easily. "Ms. Calendar!" Xander called out to her. "How are you feeling today?" As she walked over to them, he quipped, "Nice sunglasses by the way, but don't you think it's a little dark in here with them on?"  
  
"Very funny Xander." Without taking her dark sunglasses off she timidly smiled over at Giles. "Hi Rupert!"  
  
He returned her timid smile, and replied softly, "Hello Jenny."  
  
"Do you remember anything about yesterday at all?" Buffy asked Jenny. "Giles here wishes he doesn't." She grinned at her Watcher.  
  
"Vaguely," Jenny answered.  
  
"Ookay, I think we'll leave you two to talk about your, oh so not, adult behaviour last night," Buffy teased and the rest of the Scoobies grinned as they all walked off.  
  
Jenny and Giles stood in silence for a minute or so, Jenny staring awkwardly at the wall and Giles looking intently at his shoes. "So, last night was extreme huh?" Jenny finally said and grinned at him.  
  
He looked up at her and returned her wide smile. "Oh yes."  
  
"So you enjoyed it?"  
  
"Ah, er, y-yes. And you?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She continued to smile at him. "Would rather the kids didn't see us like that in future, but it was a fun night."  
  
"I agree. So, you ah, you still want to, er, d-date?"  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes at him and her head. Moving closer to him, she placed her hand on his chest. "Rupert, of course I wanna continue to date." She laughed as he sighed in relief. "Although, for our next date, I think something a little more mellow is in order, say dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Agreed." Jenny glanced around to make sure no students were around. Realising why she was checking, Rupert slowly lowered his lips to hers as she moved her lips to his and they snatched a quick kiss. 


End file.
